cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Castile Republic
|slots = 2 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} In the upstanding Castile Republic, the war that we have been wanting to win for centuries has been won. The modern Confederate States of America has come back as the Castile Republic. With our capitol in the swampy Baton Rouge, Chancellor Genroii gives his orders. Protected by North Star Federation Antebellum Period Before the Castile Republic waged war on the Union and several clans of the south, the states seceded and re-formed the Confederate States of America. President Genroii led his army with the help of the United Kingdom. After the bombing of Houston, the CSA was so outraged, they disbanded leaving President Genroii with little forces in Richmond, VA. The Commander-in-Chief fled to Baton Rouge to rondevu with the remains of his army and met with politicians to create the Castile Composition, the form of government the Republic uses. Early Stages The Louisiana Federation consisted of 64 states (including the ones raided by The Texas Nation) led by Governor Jindal. Once word got out about President Genroii, Jindal quickly gathered his troops and sent them to Castilian Sanctions in Port Allen to help President Genroii. Kimbarly Smith (D) wrote up the Castile Composition with the help of President Genroii, together they created the Castile Republic. Louisiana was annexed with very little resistance. Uprisings The Ascension State (formerly known as a parish) quickly retaliated and blockaded the borders and killed 93 CER troops. This was the only uprising in Louisiana. Plans to Win the War Newly titled, "Chancellor Genroii" received same military power as his old position with less restriction. He came up what is known as the "Wait Your Turn" plan, where nations with stronger armies such as the "Texas Rangers" would attack American troops first and then Castilian soldiers would kill off the remaining of the men in battle. It was widely liked within the borders, but frustrated nations leading to the nick name, "Weak-Armed South". The name died off in the same year. Capital The Castile Republic picked it's first Capital on Senate Vote #21G.C. the winner was Baton Rouge against Port Allen and Mobile. The former state capital is used as the capital building of the Republic built by Huey P. Long. Attack on NOLA The Union successfully destroyed all of New Orleans' bridges and flooded the city, killing 23,000 people and closing the largest port in the continent. The attack was allegedly called on by President Barack Obama, however upon his capture there was no evidence so he was not charged with war crimes. The following month, CER spies come back from their trip to D.C. with a recording of the President giving the orders. The Chancellor had 200 troops manhunt former President Obama. Barack was charged for war crimes (killing over 23,000 civilians) and was sentenced to execution by lethal injection. Trivia Barack was to be sentenced under the Composition, but instead, Chancellor Genroii recommended to use U.S. law for the crime Obama committed. Genroii spoke to Barack the day of sentencing and said, "Here's a taste of your own medicine." The quote became so famous it made international news and stayed in the news cycle for a month. End of the War After the death of Barack Obama, the US held private elections and did not announce a winner. The CER immediately took action to stop American efforts and took D.C. without any casualties. The remaining states were either annexed by a neighbouring state or became it's own nation. Nations like The Confederated Union and The Republic of Witzen helped take D.C. alongside the CER, were thriving so much, they joined the peaceful Guinness. The Castile Republic passed Senate Vote 88G.C. which meant the Republic joined the Alliance as well which ended the war. The Castile Composition Pending on Senate Vote 310P.C. Category:Roleplay